User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 10
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 10 "Alright,'' Lancia sighed contently as she added the finishing touches to her soup that boiled in the cauldren. "It's finished. Dinner time, everyone!" They had stopped for the night in the ruins of an old temple. Zen, still trying to become accustomed to her new-found 'friendships', had summoned all her units for the night. "Many thanks, Lancia," Aem said gratefully, helping himself to a bowl of her beef stew. Zen peeked over the edge of the boiling pot and sniffed the delicious aroma. "It...it smells quite pleasent..." Lancia held out a bowl for her, smiling proudly. "Then eat up! It's my specialty." "You said that about the last three dishes you made," Sergio mused. "That's because all of my dishes are great," The fire unit nodded confidently. Zen glanced over at Mifune, who sat leaning against a pillar, away from the campfire. Normally she might not care what her units did, but she was making an effort to change, so she called out to him. "Mifune, will you join us?" Said unit looked up at her from under the bridge of his hat. "...Units do not require nourishment. I have no need for such...indulgences..." "Ah, geez!" Lancia huffed, pouting slightly, "I know we don't need to eat, but it still tastes good. The least you could do is try it, you jerk!" Mifune simply grunted, turning away and closing his eyes. "Jerk," Lancia muttered. "Well, it can't be helped. Eat up, everyone!" she handed Selena a bowl. "My, it tastes wonderful," The water unit complemented brightly. "Thanks!" The chef beamed as she watched her happy customers devour their meal. After everyone had finished, they stayed awake for a while before deciding to go to sleep. They lay in various places, trying to find the most comfortable posistion. Zen lay on her side, watching the campfire smoulder as it's embers began to die out. She began to nod off to sleep, occasionally jerking back awake. She finally did fall asleep, only to wake up in the dead of night. She glanced to her right, seeing that the campfire had finally gone out. She shifted to her otherside to get more comfortable. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw Mifune sitting on a fallen piece of rubble. His back was turned to her, but from the upright posture he was in, she could tell he was awake. For a while, she just lay there, watching him. She had the urge to speak to him, but was daunted by the fact that he would just turn her away. Finally, she decided to go to him. Standing up, ableit stiffly, she quietly walked over to him. "...Um...Are you well, Mifune?" She asked unsurely. The dark unit grunted in reply. Zen shifted on her feet awkwardly. "Ah, I see..." "....." She cleared her throat, turning to leave. "I'll be going, then..." "....Why?" She stopped turning back to him. "'Why' what?" "Why the sudden change?" The dark unit looked up at the sky. "You've always been cold, distant. Ever since that day..." He briefly recalled the look in her eyes when she came to challenge him at the Founder's Cave. "And yet here you are, asking about my well-being." He scoffed. "It's not like you." Zen looked down at the ground in shame. "I...I know. But I was not always distant. I do not remember it much, but when I was a child, I was...happy." She sighed. "It was after my mother's death that I began to close myself away..." Mifune stiffened at the mention of Zen's mother. "Even now," The summoner continued, "This feeling of kindness is foreign to me, and at the same time familiar. Like...when one sees an old companion after many years." She smiled slightly. "I do not feel as if I am changing...I am simply reverting back to the way I was." The dark unit scoffed once more. "Foolishness..." Knowing that he was finished listening, Zen turned to leave. "Goodnight, Mifune." "...." He said nothing in reply. It's true, she used to be a happy child, Mifune thought to himself,'' But even if she did 'change back to the way she was,' it wouldn't be the same. She still has that blank look, that empty stare.'' He looked up at the sky again. Those eyes...do not belong with that voice... **** Yay! Exposition chapter! For those of you who have read my earlier posts, you know that Mifune, Selena, and Aem used to be the units of Zen's mother, Yukino. Mifune was especially close to her. If you haven't read my earlier posts, go back and read 'days of ruin, Mifune remembers'. Yes, Zen has her mother's voice, but Mifune doesn't like that because Zen has an empty stare. Yukino was lively, and Mifune doesn't believe her voice should be paired with 'dead eyes'. Anyways, thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts